dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven (Teen Titans TV Series)
| Powers = * : When embracing her dark heritage, Raven's appearance takes on a more demonic visage which includes an extra set of glowing red eyes. Also, her dark purple hair, purple eyes, gray skin, and chakra stone tend to give her away. ** : Raven has a wide range of various powers and abilities which appear to be rooted in the magical, mystical and supernatural. Though not required, Raven often speaks the phrase "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" to focus her abilities. Raven was once taught dark magic by Malchior but she refuses to use it due to its instability and intense power.Teen Titans (TV Series) Episode: Spellbound *** : Raven demonstrates this power and ability most often, levitating boxes, buses, and other inanimate objects into the battle, all fully enshrouded in the same dark mystical energy that composes her soul-self. She has, on several occasions, demonstrated that she can use her telekinesis on living things, though she prefers to take control of inanimate things because, to use telekinesis, she has to put a little piece of her soul/spirit into her targets. **** : Apparently, Raven cannot fly traditionally. Instead, she uses her telekinesis to simply lift and hover her body so that she may float off the ground. *** : Raven has also displayed the ability to sense others' emotions, which allows her to gain insight into her thoughts and intentions and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. *** : Using her dark powers and abilities, she melts into walls and floors, sometimes in the form of a giant black raven (which is the form her soul-self usually takes on). *** : She can teleport herself and others over short or long distances, but it seems to take a lot out of her. She almost always teleports with the use of her soul-self. *** : Raven seems to be able to detect some vivid visions of the future. Raven once had a brief vision of Terra's future as she brushed by her. She can also receive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion.Teen Titans (TV Series) Episode: Titan Rising *** : Trigon, when meeting the Titans, tells them that both he and his daughter have the ability to grant one wish per person. Raven never uses this power though and finds it unnecessary.Teen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: Dog Hand **** *** Duplication: Raven is able to identically clone anything from pizza to people with the wag of her fingers.Teen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: Double Trouble ** Soul-Self: Although all her power is magical in nature she is able to use it with ease due to her Soul-Self. She is able to project her soul from her body into corporeal form (also known as astral projection), allowing her to use it to interact with the physical world, to affect others mentally, to teleport, and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body or more commonly, a large black raven. *** : Her soul-self also lets her manipulate, generate and become living shadow and darkness. through said darkness she can effect and assume control of her physical appearance or the material of the earthly environment around her by merging herself within her shadow around it,"Divide and Conquer'' erect constructs used for combat such as raven talons or tendrils with which to drag people into her personal void within the soul-self either transporting them from place to place"Final Exam'' or simply trapping them in a nightmare world of her own design."Nevermore *** : On a couple of occasions not only has Raven show she can utilize her soul self as a means of instantaneous or areal transport but has also used it to cross the borders between different dimensions, entering into alternate worlds at will."The Prophecy'' *** : Raven has the power and ability to heal minor wounds and injuries, not only healing others"Final Exam"Teen Titans Go! Vol 1 4 but herself as well."The Beast Within" Raven can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. *** : Raven, when stressed, can drag an enemy into her cape and show them their darkest fears.Teen Titans (TV Series) Episode: Nevermore Also, when Raven suppresses much fear, her own fears become real.Teen Titans (TV Series) Episode: Fear Itself | Abilities = * : Raven is fluent in several languages including English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit.Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo * : Raven is well-versed in the occult and is familiar with the magical and mystical rites from both her home dimension Azarath as well as Earth. * : Raven has enough knowledge of auto-mechanics to be able to assist Cyborg in building the T-Car.Teen Titans (TV Series) Episode: Car Trouble She can also use her powers to fix small machines, like an air conditioner, instantaneously.Teen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: Hey Pizza! * : Raven, using the alias "Ravine", was able to trick the H.I.V.E. Five into letting her temporarily join the team.Teen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: In and Out | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Because of her demonic upbringing, Raven has severe emotional issues. Though she usually maintains a subdued demeanor, her full range of emotions have been personified within the environment of her soul-self. Each aspect was represented as wearing a different colored robe: green (brave), gray (timid), pink (happy), red (rage), orange (rude), yellow (wisdom), purple (love), brown (sloth), and white which represents having either full control or full suppression of all her emotions. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This version of Raven is exclusive to the continuity of the Teen Titans animated series, Teen Titans Go! and the Teen Titans Go! comic book adaptation. The role of Raven was voiced by Tara Strong. | Trivia = * Titans head writer David Slack intentionally wrote Raven and Beast Boy as a "married couple", hence the relationship was one of deep loyalty and affection, but also laced with conflicting personality clashes. This "tough love" relationship between Beast Boy and Raven is continued in Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, also written by Slack. * Raven hates the color green.Teen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: Matched * All of Raven's relatives have been mechanicsTeen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: A Farce | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2003 Character Debuts Category:Identity Unknown Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Vigilantes